twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Bella's and Rosalie's Phone Call
This is my version of the phone call that Bella made to Rosalie when she was on Isle Esme. When Edward spoke about killing Bella's baby. As Emmett was walking around the house looking for something to do. Then all of a sudden, my phone rang. I looked up on the ID of it. It was Edward, hmm what now. What has Bella and Edward gotton themselves into. I answered the phone. I said "Hello" then Bella was on Edward phone. She sounded a little off. I wonder why? She is my sister and I cannot just egnore her. "What is it Bella, I haven't got all day" I said, in a voice that sounded a little bit too much of enthuisim. "Rosalie, I need your help. I found out that today, i am pregnant. Edward wants to kill our baby. But i want to keep it. I am like a little bit worried" she said in a detached and scared voice. So my time to be a mother has come, hmmm, maybe I should help Bella. If she dies, I will adpot her baby. I should keep this though away from my dearest brother Edward. "Bella, not to worry. I will protect you and the baby. I will protect you from even your husband. I will protect you from our family. To force you to get rid if your first born child. How dare they. But mostly I am missing you. Ever since you married Edward. I have gotten to grow and get over our past. what ever happens it is just between us." I said that, which I am telling the truth about most of it. Then I heard bella clearing her voice. "I am hanging up, Edward is coming. I will go strait to you, at the airport in a few days time. Rose, thank you for this. I am in your debt. I will repay you for this" Then I said really quickly before she hung up "Tell Edward nothing about this, I will control my thoughts around him the next time I see him. That is a good plan Bella. It will be like you ran to me and I embrace you and I thank you Bella. For actually asking me for the first time for my help. It must be a little be wired though asking me. I know you will repay me by giving me a niece or a nephew. i am so excited to find out." Bella spoken "Ok, I am too. Gotta go, Bye!" Then she hung up. I need to to organise for the whole family to pick up Bella. "Carlisle, Bella rang me and said that she and Edward are coming home in the next two days, She suggested that all of us go and pick her and Edward up" I sighed and then all of a sudden Alice just ran down the stairs in a blur. She was panicing, she was lost in her trance as she was seeing the future. "I can't see Bella anymore, it is just like she disappeared from my vision. Bella is in danger, we need to see why I can't see her future. I can't loose Bella. I can't, she has just only joined our family." Then Jasper ran to her side and hugged her dearly. Then Emmett came down stairs and he had saddness in his features. I ran to him and he said "Is there something wrong with my little siter Bella. Rose, tell me I need some reaasurance." He said with huge amout of agony. Carlisle and Esme, knew what was wrong with Bella and it seems that they are not telling us. "Carlisle is there something you would like to share with us. I know it is about Bella. Please tell us, we have the right to know." Carlisle stood up and ushered us to the dining room. "Family, there is something I need to tell you" he said in a saddened voice and he continued." Bella, is ill. she is pregnant with Edward's child. I can all see the agony on all your faces. When I told Esme this, she was guttered and happy for them at the same time. But we don't know if Bella is strong enough to carry such a thing" then Alice said "That is why Bella has dissappeared. that is the reason I cannot see her." Jasper said "I know how you feel." As both Jasper and Alice got out of the room. I had Emmett holding my hand, and I know that losing bella would be sad for all of us. So I sent Emmett away. "Em, why don't you get the cars ready for us, when the time comes we need to go to the airport" He went. Esme spoke this time "Rose darling is there something that you would like to share with your father and I" I sighed and they'll need to know right "Uhm, Bella rang me and said that Edward wants to kill the baby and Bella doesn't want that to happen. I need to see if either Edward is right or Bella is right. I need some advice." Carlisle spoke saddened by this "Rose, thanks for telling me that and I know you want Bella to have a choice to keep the baby but I think Edward is right. They baby must be killed other wise it will eventaully hurt her or kill her. But if Bella wants the baby we cannot dimish her choice." Then both Esme and Carlisle went. So I ended up getting what I wanted. 'The End. ' Category:Blog posts